Mini ninjas
by inuhirnoess777
Summary: Naruto has defeated Tobi, the Jubbi and Madara btu afterwards he as the rest of the rookie twelve plus the sand team decide that the lost was too great. the decide to use a isky time travel jutsu to fix it.
1. prolouge

I do not own anything about Naruto except a pack of trading cards and even then I only own those cards not the designs or characters on them.

Prologue

Naruto looked out onto the ruins that where once Konoha. His mind felt fuzzy as if he were looking through a veil, his mind seem adamant to refuse this reality as his own. He was currently standing on top of the Hokage's monument; the thirds face was the only one that stayed intact during the war against Madara. Well except the crack down his face which had occurred sometime before Narutos first chunnin exam finals.

The buildings that they had rebuilt after peins' attack were nothing but rubble; Most of their previous inhabitants were dead. There were only a few dozen civilian survivors as there had been too many attacks for the ninja that were left to protect them. Gaara was somewhere to his right speaking with some of his ninja. After an attack on una Gaara had moved many of his civilians to Konoha now he was arranging for a more permanent solution as suna as it was has been completely destroyed.

Naruto shifted his attention to Sasuke who stood off to the side Sasuke had never thought it would turn out like this after he had seen what madara was doing he had turned his back on him and returned to konoha but in return madara had blinded him and made his once prized eyes almost completely useless. Though he was as expected still a valuable ally, and thanks to sakura he could still see bursts of chakra which helped greatly.

Oh Sakura she had changed so much but unfortunately not just in skill as the war progress Madara had taken it as a personal offence that she healed so many of the almost fatal wounds that he seemed to enjoy inflicting. In one surprise attack he had personally infiltrated her tent and using some sort of corrosive acid jutsu had severely injured her they had managed to save her at least, but she would always be emotionally and physically scarred.

Though the right side of her face was completely normal in the left her once sea-foam green eye were clouded and the skin from there to her chin all the way to her ear was misshapen and looked as if someone had pulled it back. They had done so in an attempt to at least stop her from losing her skin altogether, which luckily worked. Further down her arm was a mess of scar tissue from her shoulder to her mid elbow, as well as some on her wrist.

Lower though it was worse not I visible damage mind you but under the scarred hips and thigh was the lowest blow. Sakura had always wanted kids, and she would have been a great mom; but now it would never happen, she was sterile. If you asked lee though she was still just as beautiful as she had always been. In turn if you asked Sakura she would say that at least she had lee.

Still as loud as he ever was lee was also changed, the death of gai sensei, sakura's injuries, and Tenten falling into a coma 1 month earlier had made him slightly more subdued and though he didn't lose the spandex he had changed the colors at least. The green was replaced a navy blue and the orange was switched for dull red to match his headband that he still wore around his waist belt style.

Naruto turned around and in separate group were the second generation Ino Shika cho trio. Shikamaru looked even more like his father with a scar or two of his own now adorning his face. Still had his moms legs though, one of Naruto's lips twitched with that thought. Shikamaru frowned a bit and glanced at him, as if reading his thoughts; this brought o small one-sided smile to Naruto's face. Ino was messing with her hair she had become a bit sadistic during the war and it reminded him a lot of Anko Mitsurashi. Choji was eating some homemade potato chips 'go figure'. Out of all of them, choji was probably the least changed both physically and mentally.

A movement closer to the trees brought his attention to the yet unmentioned member of team ten Neji hyuga; his was standing guard in case anyone tried to sneak up on them. The most surprising change during the war was probably his fighting style. Neji had unexpectedly started using a double-bladed scythe apparently he was able to master it in only a few months which was practically unheard of; but if you watched him in battle you had to admit it was practically made for him.(by double-sided I mean if it was held parallel to the ground there would be on blade on the right pointing down and there would also be a blade on the left pointing up. ) ('-i-,)

Naruto turned around ' maybe I should check on tenten and see if she is any closer to coming around' internally he doubted it thus far since tenten had fallen into the coma there had been absolutely no improvement. It was all they could do to keep her from deteriorating further than it was now. Naruto pushed his pessimistic thoughts aside as he entered the medical tent. It was Hinnata's turn on duty today as Sakura's was yesterday and Ino was busy rebuilding. Hinnata smiled at him "have you come to check on Tenten Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded a bit sheepishly, she sighed unfortunately there had been no change. He nodded. Hinnata had grown a lot during the war she wasn't exactly different but somewhere she had decided that she was done hiding and had let her more confident and determined side come out.

She still liked him he knew but she seemed to understand that he just couldn't. Sure he loved her in a way but for now it could be nothing more than close friends, too much had been lost and he had to make sure that the people precious to him were safe before he could even think of starting something. Finding a new subject he asked "how is Shino's arm", Hinata returned her attention to him. "He is able to feel light sensations but unfortunately her still cannot move it. I am afraid it is permanently paralyzed." Naruto looked down" that's what I was afraid of.

The curtain behind them was pulled open, and they glanced back. The newcomers spoke up. "Hey Naruto, and Hinata what's up?" "Arf Arf barks." Naruto couldn't resist a smile "nothing much Kiba; You?" Kiba replied in the same light tone "not much just working."

Naruto stepped out and let Kiba and his teammate talk in peace while he continued walking through the camp. Kiba though he was still loud he wasn't nearly as brash as he used to be the partial paralysis of shino and a near death experience of his own had made him realize that he can't rush in head first all the time. He also became a fearless fight and didn't matter who he was up against he still tried his hardest to beat them and it worked too.

Naruto turned the corner and almost ran into Konohamaru as he was walking by. "oh hey boss anything I can do for you?" naruto paused "sure can you gather up the rookie 9 teams, team 10 bar tenten, the head suna trio, and have them and yourself meet me at training ground 7 in about three hours." Konohamaru paused not having expected any answer besides "no just keep rebuilding." Naruto watched as Konohamaru run off to follow his orders. 'I hope this works.' Naruto stared after where the chunnin went for a few second as the shunshined to the training grounds.

Naruto arrived at the training ground and unsealed a few brushes and a large bottle of ink from his scrolls. He started unclutter the clearing of grass with a few grand fireball techniques. He then settled down to start the seals. On the year he had learned that not only was Jiraiya a seal master but his family on his mom's side was also well-known for seal making or fuinjutsu. Since that discovery he had picked it up himself and for someone who did better with abstract thinking and not common sense fuinjutsu was rather straightforward.

By the time the seal array was almost finished the people he had called for the meeting were starting to arrive. About five minutes later he was done and Hinnata and shino stepped into the clearing. 'Well now is a good of time as any' naruto thought. "We have lost too many during the war." He paused as he looked at the others reactions. Many looked sad and regretful, after all many of them had lost friends, or even siblings; everyone had lost at least one teacher.

He continued. "I have discovered a way to fix this but it only has a 50% percent chance of working." Naruto pointed to the seal array. "This seal array behind me is partly based on the hirashin jutsu designed by the fourth Hokage; which is a form of space time alteration. It also has component of a memory and a chakra transfer jutsu. Using this we should be able to transport our minds into the past where theoretically we would meld in with our past selves absorbing themselves and their memories in order to help blend. We will unfortunately not be able to access our chakra reserves in the beginning unless we arrive at a time where we have already unlocked it."

Naruto looked up again, they were shocked; any questions about this technique? Surprisingly it was Shikamaru who spoke first, we know you probably can't do it on your own if you asked us here and I know it's troublesome but I'm sure you already ironed out the problems. With your insane amount of luck I'm sure the 50% chance of survival is nothing to worry about; where do I start?" the rest seemed surmised too but they nodded in agreement. "I have faith in you naruto-kun." Spoke hinnata. "Your flames of youth shine through the darkest of night's Hokage-sama" shouted lee. "Go boss."

The shouting started to get out of hand, naruto raised his hands to try to calm them. After it became quieter naruto spoke again. "I'm glad I have you guy here with me, but I still have some warnings, first of all besides the danger there is a small window that time I know will likely arrive. The jutsu only goes back as far as our existence so most of us will be at least three hopefully around twelve. I have no way to be sure when we will arrive."

'I need o f you to bring tenten here though because we certainly can't leave her behind can we?" "No we cannot it would be truly unyouthful for us to abandon our friend in her time of weakness." shouted lee."I will fetch her for you." Before anybody could respond he was gone. Naruto shook himself out of his youth induced stupor. "Ok now that that's handled the rest of you please stand on of the thirteen points of the seal."

They nodded and got Ino position. "When lee gets back he and tenten will be situated in the middle of the seal since neither of them can mould chakra they will be taken with us as passengers." If we arrive during our gennin days we will meet at the team seven training grounds if we arrive at the academy time we will meet there any younger and we will meet at the park we used as kids.

After Lee got back and he and tenten were in the center naruto gave the signal to start. Everyone on the edge of the circle stated pouring their chakra into the ground, slowly the seals started to light up and spread toward the center. After it reached the center of the circle the glow slowly became brighter until soon they couldn't see anything. Then suddenly naruto felt some type of jerk as if something was trying to yank his stomach out of him. He continued pouring in chakra soon he felt another jerk, this one was a lot stronger and wasn't giving up. One more jerk and suddenly he was no longer on the ground instead he was hurtling somewhere.

He was only aware his comrades joining him and in incredible painful sensation of feeling like he swallowed a knife which was now spinning out of control. Realized someone was also falling a few feet under him. He sniffed the air since there was no light available, lee tenten and Shikamaru. Naruto then felt as if they were approaching something and they were coming up on it fast. He gasped at this speed it might kill them before he could warn his comrades they hit. He felt as if his entire skeleton was shattered he was aware of lee lying somewhere close by and Shikamaru right next to him before he blacked out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto's body felt sluggish and his eyelids felt heavy, "ooohhhh I feel sick" he sat up and opened his eyes. "What the hell, I'm in the orphanage this thing burnt down years ago." Suddenly his memories rushed back to him, 'it… worked…' his eye widened. "Yatta, Sugio, and Awesome it totally worked." He stopped and looked at his hands 'uh oh how far back are we exactly?" He ran into the bathroom and tried to look in the mirror; key word is tried, 'I can't even reach the sink.' He saw a stool and pulled it closer to the sink and climbed up. As he stood he couldn't stop his jaw from dropping.

"I'm a toddler I probably haven't even reached 3 years old yet." (Naruto is the youngest in his graduating class) naruto heard someone coming down the hall. 'Wonder who that could be?' the door swung open and there was an old woman with graying hair and only three visible teeth where there as she cringed at him, oh yeah I forgot the whole hate the kyuubi brat thing, oh well. "brat what are _you_ doing outside your room, naruto pretended to look confused, the old woman grabbed his arm and started hauling him towards one of the back rooms; not to roughly mind you or the old man hokage would find out, but still didn't mean she had to be nice.

Naruto continued playing the innocent little kid, but internally he groaned guess; I guess I'll have to save them all over again to earn their trust. 'This is so not going to be easy. At least we have a lot of time to prepare, and being this young we can change even more events. I almost forgot Hinnata's kidnapping, that has to be changed Neji deserves a little more time to know his dad. Boy we sure got our work cut out for us, this is so troublesome.

Shikamaru sneezed himself awake, 'why do I feel like naruto just stole my catchphrase?' He sighed and sat up, it was around 7:00 in the morning he guessed he had absorbed his earlier memories and remembered this is usually when his mom dragged him out of bed. Sure enough she stepped into his room "oh Shikamaru I heard you sneeze." She placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you catching a cold?" Yoshino placed a hand on Shikamaru's head. "Hmm you don't seem to have a fever so it's probably nothing." She picked him up and carried him to the kitchen. 'oh great I have a booster seat don't i?' thought Shikamaru, and sure enough on the side of the table lay a chair with a bright neon blue booster seat and a bowl of Cheerios. He sighed 'troublesome.'

Ino Yamanaka jumped up, and looked around. 'Yes it worked I'm little again now I can wear all those adorable outfits made just for kids, just sit back relax and let my parents spoil me.' Ino twirled around, but first I should probably get dressed; after all I can't run around in my pjs can i?' ino quickly threw on a purple shirt and a pair of black shorts. She ran out of her room and headed to her parents room. Before she could open the door though she heard… giggling? She leaned closer. 'Oh dear kami I forgot how into each other my parent where before they died.' She backed away from the door and went to make herself some cereal.

Neji heard birds chirping outside his window he looked out at them and felt oddly free. He reached up to brush his seal, but instead he felt… nothing. 'What where is the seal it disappeared? No' he thought again 'it was never there, I haven't gotten it yet Hinata's birthday isn't for another three months and that's her fourth birthday. I don't get branded for another two years right before dad died…DAD!' Neji ran down the hall and into the neighboring room. Hizashi hyuga sat up at the noise. 'What's wrong Neji is everything okay?' Neji was silent for a few seconds and smiled "sorry dad I just had a nightmare I'm okay now." Hizashi nodded "do you want to sleep in here?" Neji shook his head "no thanks I'm fine now that I know your okay." Hizashi nodded and got up" it's about time for breakfast anyway, come on Neji. Neji nodded and followed his father.

Elsewhere in the konoha orphanage there was a little boy getting ready to wake up. He literally bounced out of bed. "Yosh naruto-kun's flames of youth burn as bright as the sun for he has indeed brought us back to the youthful beginning." The young boy was of course rock lee but in this time he lacked the trademark green spandex and would hopefully stick to navy and red. But now he had his still braided hair in his plain white obi.

Sakura sat up and stretched 'oi that jutsu sure hurt like hell.' She looked around she seemed to be in her old room and it was still cluttered with girly magazine like teen ninja and some fashion magazine. 'Well this is definitely before I became a gennin but how long before?' she went over to her dresser and looked in the mirror. For a few seconds she just stood there, until one phrase escaped her lips. "Oh shit."

Gaara shook himself, due to Shukkaku he never really slept but he did sometimes meditate when he was older now he couldn't do either. He looked through his child self's memories. He didn't have his tattoo at this time. He didn't get that until he killed his uncle at six. In fact at this time his father had yet to set any assassins after him. He sighed and decided to go to his brothers and sisters room.

Temari and kankouro were indeed waking up Temari had jumped up out of bed and spoke up. "Well that hurt like hell but it seems the bastard actually did it. I'm six at this time now and kankouro is almost five." She chuckled "that leaves little Gaara at a whopping three years old. Gaara ignored her while kankouro was grumbling about rebuilding his puppets. Gaara was busy trying to repress shukkaku as his demon was going into a complete metal breakdown now that he realized Gaara was suddenly to smart and mature for him to control. "Troublesome."

Shino woke up as the sun's rays shone through his window, remaining silent Shino slipped out of bed and got dressed. He paused only a moment when he found his left arm working right along with his right. He finished dressing put on his glasses and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

Kiba woke up and looked around. 'He did it; the dead last actually did it.' He got up and walked to his parent's room his dad was still around at this time. Not that he really cared he abandoned them and wasn't worth being upset about. He closed the door and walked to his sister's room he looked in she was safe too he sighed and went back to his room. Life at the Inuzuka household started late in the summer. Good thing too because, he felt exhausted.

Tenten shot up what where am I? I remember me and lee fighting off some of Kabuto's sound ninjas but then nothing. She looked around holy #$%! %^& #$%# $%$ %&$& I'm three again. Did I travel back in time? Whoa I got to stay calm this is probably just a dream I guess I'll just go with it. It's not like I have anything better to do. I just hope the others are okay.

Hinnata woke up slowly, she sat up and looked around; she saw her bedroom, and smiled. "I knew you could do it Naruto-kun." She heard her mother step ping Hinnata's room. "Hinat… oh you're already awake." Hinnata smiled "Hai mother and I'm guessing it's time for breakfast." Her mother nodded and stepped out. Hinnata looked after her before getting dressed. "Mom it's been so long I can't believe your still here." Her mom had died shortly after her sisters second birthday quite suddenly. They still weren't sure what exactly happened to her though. They had discovered her in the garden.

Sasuke opened his eyes partially expecting more darkness but to his shock he could see. He heard footsteps outside his door. He got up and opened it, he looked down the hall. He almost gaped in surprise. "Mom!" she stopped and looked back at him "hmm what is it Sasuke do you need something." Realizing he had spoken out loud he shook his head. "No thanks mom im fine." Almost as an afterthought he asked "where's Itachi?" she paused and frowned. "I'm not sure I think he is still completing d-ranks with his sensei.

Sasuke was surprised. 'He's still a gennin.' Then again he is only about seven now so that understandable. "When will he be back?" his mom frowned. "I'm not sure he usually plays with Shisui after missions." Sasuke nodded. "Itachi you're not going to be alone this time ill make sure of it." He heard his mom giggle. "oh Sasuke I think it's so adorable when you make that face." Sasuke twitched. 'Cute… cute.' Sasuke seethed. 'I'm an s ranked ex missing Nin, I am not cute.' Somehow when his mom saw his clearly outraged face she couldn't resist laughing harder. 'When I see naruto I'm gonna kick his butt.'

Choji groaned and rolled around and sat up. For a few minutes he just sat there letting his eyes adjust to the light. He didn't even react when his mom came in and picked him up to carry him into the kitchen. The tired toddler didn't react when she and his dad sat down and left him with a bowl of dry Cheerios. In fact it wasn't till halfway through the morning that Choji thought. 'well it worked… how about that.' He took about another bite of his Cheerios.

Konohamaru had been awake for a while. One of the only thoughts on his mind where 'oh I really hate you naruto.' It was understandable as Konohamaru was completely immobile in a thick clothe presumably a blanket. Then again his eyes where completely blind and would be for a while. At least I didn't have to deal with how birth felt. Then I would have really killed him. Konohamaru guessed he was roughly a week old or less. 'He sure cut it close though.'


	2. birthday with a kage

Disclaimer i do not own anything related to Naruto except a pack of trading card. Of those trading cards i do not own the designs, information or characters.

Chapter 1

Naruto looked around the small room he was in. It seemed rather bare and wasn't in the best of condition to say the least; the carpet was threadbare and dirty. The room leaked and his bed had a spring that stuck out; it could be worse he supposed, and this was true. Although he probably had the worst room he at least then was treated with disdain instead of outright hatred. Both of these were of course a far cry from the respect and adoration he got for defeating Pein/pain and Nagato. Naruto walked up to the door and looked at the handle. 'I could barely reach it with the help of a stool let alone without one.' he sighed and after standing still for a few seconds he felt a breeze. Naruto looked at the direction it was coming from and saw a window. 'Oh right i always used to sneak out through the there.' without another thought Naruto climbed on the desk and scrambled out the window.

After Naruto got out of the building he stood up on the roof and yelled "FREEDOM!" The blond toddler launched himself of the roof on a nearby tree limb and climbed down Naruto took another look around. "Well that was easy." he said to himself. Following this statement he immediately stepped on an incredibly sharp rock."OWW!" Naruto yelled. 'I just had to say that didn't i." Naruto stomped off, careful to look out for more sharp rocks.

Naruto started walking down the street, after a while he was around the middle of the village. 'Huh it's the old hokage tower.' Naruto thought. Maybe i should pay the old man a friendly visit?' The almost three years old thought about it. "nah." 'Old man Hokage just saw mini me last week if I seem different so soon he will wonder what's up with me.' Naruto continued to walk down the street.

Naruto tried to remember the way to their old playground and changed directions to where he remembered it being located. He arrived soon after and sat on one of the swings. The park at that moment was completely deserted; Naruto frowned and looked at the sky. 'Hmm it's about four in the evening so the others probably won't be able to get here today, but at least I familiarized myself with everything okay'. Naruto sighed 'oh well i guess it's time to go back to the orphanage.'

After arriving at the orphanage Naruto climbed back in and relocked the window he felt someone watching him and assumed it was probably an ANBU guard but he wasn't sure. Naruto yawned. 'Man being little does have it advantages but it sure does tire you out. Naruto stretched and made his way to the bed. 'I wonder if the fur ball got sent back as well?' was his last thought as he fell asleep.

(In the Mindscape)

Naruto woke up to a familiar sight of the dark tunnels which besides the water actually turned out to be modeled after the ANBU tunnels which he lived part of his first two years in. Unfortunately he was still in two year old form. He still didn't remember anything about living there, but knew that during his first year of life was in those underground rooms. Most of the reason was that at least now he could run away from potential threats or make a big enough fuss people would notice. Just because he didn't remember it doesn't mean he didn't have any proof that it happened.

There on the right side of his pillow was a gray wolf stuffed animal which naruto remembered as Inu, 'was it just coincidence that Kakashi's ANBU name was Inu and had the same gray hair as the wolf i think not'. The other worlds Inu plushie had gone missing when Naruto was seven, but that was still years away. The now two year old going on 19 naruto had no problems with anyone seeing him snuggle with it. After all in this time the rest of the rookie had realized how much of a hugger/cuddler Naruto was in his sleep they actually never wanted to sleep next to him for that reason.

Naruto finally arrived at the seal and came upon a sight that didn't surprise him at all. The Kyuubi was as expected, sleeping. Naruto sighed well this doesn't help at all, better wake him up. "HEY KURAMA GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUT AND LISTEN." Naruto heard a grunt and sniff, surprisingly the kyuubi had to struggle a bit to wake up. The demon fox looked at his host. **"Shut it Naruto your chakra is especially oppressive today." **with that he fell back to sleep. Naruto shrugged he knew that his chakra would be a lot stronger now because it was raw and still had some of the properties of nature Chakra that he used for the jutsu. "Well at least i know the kyuubi is the same one from my time, naruto didn't have anything else to do here and exited the mindscape to get some real sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day Naruto woke up at probably 5:30 and yawned. 'I guess I'm still on my wartime schedule i won't have anything to do for at least thirty minutes. Naruto thought about what to do while he waited as he felt an ANBU watching him. Naruto smiled he knew that chakra, it was Kakashi sensei's. Naruto paused "I shouldn't be able to feel chakra at this age, Naruto thought about it for a few seconds 'there is a possibility that with my chakra still in its raw state that i would be able to sense it. With that in mind maybe the only reason most people can't is that they lose it not gain it.' his eyes widened this means that me and the rest of the rookies have a chance of becoming chakra sensors this time.

Naruto grinned 'That means i have found out how chakra sensing works.' The art of chakra sensing was a large mystery because their birth was always random a large amount of sensors came from not sensor parents some even from civilian families. On the other hand a kid with both of his parents as sensors had the same chance as being a sensor as any other child. If i can figure out how i could have all of us except maybe Lee could be sensors. Naruto was frowning again 'we don't really need that many sensors though but still.' Naruto looked at the clock again; it was now almost 6:15.

Guess i spent more time than I though thinking about it, Naruto jumped out of bed and ran to his dresser he grabbed a pair of black shorts and his favorite white tee shirt with a red swirl on both sides. He looked at it. His mom Kushina's clan symbol was the Uzumaki swirl, the Jounin and Chunnin vests all had it and it made him happier that he knew where it came from. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he put on some sandals and ran to the door which as with everyday was unlocked shortly after 6:00 AM every day. Sure enough it opened he ran out and toward the mess hall.

Arriving at the mess hall he grabbed a tray and headed to the table with the various breakfast foods usually the matrons would fill the trays for anyone under 5 because the kids would usually spill or choose only the unhealthy foods. The matrons made him an exception mostly because he was the jinchurriki as well as hard to manage. Naruto grabbed a bowl of cereal a carton of milk and a banana. 'This seems healthy enough' he decided he sat back down. There was only one other kid at this time which was actually rather strange. Most of the time, Naruto ate alone. The kid looked kind of familiar to Naruto. 'Maybe he was one of the civilians that Naruto was among the survivors back home.' before the boy could continue this train of thought however the boy turned to face him. Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his head. The boy had a white gi on and black hair in a braid but probably the most distinguishing characteristic was they two fuzzy caterpillars where his eyebrows should be. The other boy smiled and gave thumbs up while introducing himself. 'Hello my name is rock Lee. Naruto smiled 'one down eleven to go.' "Hi Rock Lee I'm Naruto Uzumaki, can I sit with you." "Sure you can naruto."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto and Lee spent the rest of the morning together or at least till the matrons came back and told lee he had to go to preschool. Lee looked at the clock it was in fact thirty minutes till then, but he immediately understood what she meant. She wanted Lee to stay away from Naruto. Lee Shrugged a decided that saying so would probably only get them in trouble. "By Naruto-san it has been fun talking to you." Naruto nodded "you too Lee."

The two parted ways and Naruto put his tray in the stack with the others. Naruto looked down at himself and noticed the spots on his shirt. 'Huh it looks as if i have spilled as much food as i ate.' he thought back. Lee seemed to have similar problems now that he thought about it. 'we seem to have the same motor control as our age suggest." he shrugged it couldn't really be helped.

Naruto went back to his room and was mildly surprised but what he found. 'Crayons' he thought astounded. 'who could have...' before he could finish the train of thought he felt a slight difference in Kakashi's signature. Without the ability to sense emotions that got when he used the fox sage cloak it was a lot harder but it felt like... nervousness. 'So kakashi gave me the crayons,' Naruto stared at the crayons for a moment. He didn't remember if he ever drew something but it was years ago.' Naruto noticed that there wasn't any paper. without further ado he muttered just loud enough for the ANBU to hear "got to find paper." he didn't really know where any paper was but he guessed that kakashi did and so he went on what he knew was an almost pointless search only to return to his room empty-handed sure enough beside the crayons was a small stack of paper.

Naruto grinned as he settled down; he never remembered doing this before so this was actually a new experience for him. He grabbed the first one he saw which was of course orange and made a line and stopped Naruto stared at the paper. With true child-like wonder, he began to drag the crayon across the pad again, crossing the line that he made before. For the next few minutes, the little boy experimented with holding the crayon, changing the angle, the pressure. He glanced at the rest of the box sitting on the floor. Quick as a wink, the box was in his lap. Reaching in, he grasped the next crayon which was blue.

He scribbled across the paper with the new color, watching as intersected with the orange, creating a muddled shade of blue. He leaned back to look at his work, the bright blue scribbles popping out of the neon orange background, the shadows of the blurred mixed patches. Naruto stared for a second before he roughly grasped the top sheet and roughly tore it off the pad. Grabbing the red crayon, he set to work by lunch; the little boy was surrounded by a sea of multicolored papers. Scribbles of all shades and sizes covered the was inordinately proud of his scribbles. He didn't think he had any artistic talent, but he liked it, and that's all that mattered. Besides, he reasoned that he was training his dexterity with his fingers by drawing, and if he happened to be acting like the kid he physically was, all the better.

At dinner Naruto sat with Lee again (much to the matron's ire). Naruto smiled 'who cares Rock Lee is a true friend and since we have actually known each other for years; I know it's impossible to change either of our minds when there made up, and now we agreed that we are going to work together, and when the rookies work together nothing can stop us.' The calendar on the wall broke him out of his thoughts. It was October the eighth. "Hmm." Lee noticed the sound, "hey naruto what wrong it's going to be a beautiful youth filled day tomorrow." Naruto smiled "Oh nothing much it just that October tenth is in two days." Lee paused and thought for a few seconds. "Oh you're talking about the memorial festival." Naruto nodded. "Usually Hokage-jiji took care of me on that day." Lee looked a little somber for a second, but then he grinned. "Then I guess you will have to wait an extra day before you open your present from me."

Naruto had a confused look on his face. "I didn't know you knew when my birthday was." Lee beamed "of course Naruto I remember all my friends birthdays." Than lee rubbed the back of his neck obviously embarrassed, " I just never usually keep track of the date and so i usually miss them before i realize it." Naruto nodded " I have the same problem on missions, it just get so boring it feels like each day just bleeds into the next till you can't remember what day of the month it is.

Naruto repeated the same routine the next day, he ate with lee and then went to his room; this time he was practicing his writing skills. They were incredibly sloppy and hard to read, but considering he was less than three years old he thought it was okay. This time it wasn't kakashi who was watching him and Naruto wasn't sure who it was. 'They probably died before I became a gennin,' thought Naruto. Shortly after dinner Naruto felt a Familiar chakra approach his room, and the figure opened Naruto's door. "Jiji" cried Naruto as he got up from the floor and raced to hug his earliest role model. The aged Kage chuckled as he leaned over to pat Naruto of the back. "Hello naruto how would you like to spend some time away from the orphanage for a few days?" Naruto knew this was mostly to keep him save as there were a lot of people who would take advantage of the situation. Not that any of them would really hurt him, (not seriously anyway since he had an ANBU guard with him at all times) but the commotion if he wandered off would be enough distraction for one of Danzo's root agent to make off with the blond. Naruto put on a wide grinned "Really Jiji that would be awesome!"

Naruto was in the hokage's office using the crayons kakashi left to scribble on a piece of paper. Naruto giggled since he was still a kid even with his many years experience as a ninja so he really just wanted to be a kid for a while. For now at least the fighting could wait. Sarutobi was as usual doing paperwork Naruto didn't really see the point. When he became hokage he just delegated it to Sakura or used a clone or two to get rid of it. Naruto shrugged he couldn't really do anything about it; really it would definitely set off alarms if a two year old knew the secret of and a ranked kinjustu. Naruto put the crayons back it he box and stacked his papers up in a pile. He grabbed a blanket and walked over to the Kage. Without a second thought he grabbed the side of the chair and used it to help him climb into the kages lap.

Sarutobi didn't even glance when he felt the blonde climb into his lap it was after all a regular occurrence when the blonde snuck off and visited him. He adjusted the toddler's weight so that Naruto was on his knee just above eye level with the mahogany desk. Naruto watch as the Kage worked on more of the paperwork. Surprisingly to just about everyone in the future Naruto was quite good with paperwork, he had after all learned a basic amount of money management when he was seven in the academy. Besides his poor attendance and the sabotage by his academy teachers, he would have passed with rather high marks. Most of this was born out of necessity as he basically took care of himself for the majority of his childhood. (Including budget management)

At around 8:00 PM Naruto started yawning and was ready to sleep. He felt himself being carried to the Sarutobi compound. He would likely spend the next 24 hour there under the watch of Sarutobi and Aika (his daughter). Before Naruto succumbed to sleep he thought 'wait does that mean I'll see Konohamaru as a baby,' naruto mentally snickered as he imagined a chibi version of the Sandaime Hokage's grandson before falling asleep.

Waking up on October 10 naruto took a few minutes to remember where he was. 'Oh yeah I'm in the Sarutobi clan compound till around tomorrow morning probably. Naruto climbed out of the guest bed and ran to the bathroom. Finished there Naruto went over to his backpack and pulled out his next pair of clothes. After he finished dressing he ran out toward where he thought the kitchen was. Sure enough he was right Sarutobi being a Kage had made it a habit to get up early so he could get to the tower and finish the morning rush of paperwork in time to assign mission, which not really important most of the time he enjoyed it.

This fit Naruto fine as he also got up early and hated not having company to talk to. Hirusen Sarutobi was slightly surprised to see Naruto up early. "Hello Naruto what are you doing up." Naruto grinned "I like to get up early so I and my friend can meet up in the cafeteria before the matrons bring the rest of the kids in." Naruto smiled to himself 'it's not really a lie.' Hirusen Sarutobi smiled "oh so you made a friend." The boy nodded "his names Lee and were both going to be ninja when we grow up." Hirusen patted Naruto on his back before getting him a plate of pancakes that the cook of the house made.

Meanwhile Aika stepped into the room holding a small bundle. Naruto looked to his left. "Hey Jiji Whose that. The Kage chuckled. "I assume you're talking about my grandson Konohamaru since you already met my daughter." Naruto nodded. "can I see him The blonde asked excitedly?" without saying anything Aika tilted the newborn in his direction Naruto starred Konohamaru was awake and staring at him, though by the look in his eye the young babe would be glaring if he had more control of his facial muscles. Naruto laughed in delight, 'hey he sure looks pissed doesn't he?'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. It was two days after the memorial festival, and his birthday; he had spent two nights at Hirusen Sarutobi's clan house. the reason for doing so was partly the old man wanting someone to give Naruto even a slight semblance a normal childhood by at least giving him a normal birthday. In the previous timeline Naruto had gotten to spend his birthdays with the Hokage till he was about four. When he was four however the civilian council thought he was showing too much favoritism. Sarutobi had conceded, as long as he was able to insure was not able to be harmed by someone attacking him during that time. The result could be a form of retaliation; what occurred was both unexpected and unfortunate for them, to say the least.

You see thought the Hokage trusted all of his ANBU and jounnin he didn't underestimate the stupidity or resourcefulness of anyone else, especially not the stupidity of certain civilians. Don't get him wrong most could all be considered intelligent if not for the total lack of common sense. In the end Sarutobi took Naruto aside for about a hour a day for a week, the Kage did this to give Naruto a few safety "pointers". He taught Naruto a few simple evasion techniques that he learned at the academy before the council took over. This is why Naruto could often be seem easily evading chunnins after a prank; he didn't do it by speed but mostly by deception,(the hiding behind a sheet to look like the fence behind it( explains why Both Naruto and Konohamaru have one.))

This year Naruto got more coloring supplies, these he suspected where from Kakashi. He also received his old toad shaped wallet (Gama-chan), this he knew was from Jiraya. Sarutobi gave him some new clothes, and a small bag of candy; Aika didn't know him very well , but she did give him same coupons for free ramen. Sarutobi had brought him back on the eleventh in the evening after lunch. Naruto had still not see Lee again yet nor gotten his present but he could hardly wait.

Author note

sorry it took me so long the computer got a virus and then it was mostly writer block but hopefully it gone. Anyway please review I would love your advice on my story. and thank you **dark serpent cat** for you response.


End file.
